<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>See through the Potions and Emerald Eyes by VoiceOfDeath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468647">See through the Potions and Emerald Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath'>VoiceOfDeath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:47:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoiceOfDeath/pseuds/VoiceOfDeath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Update every other Monday</p><p>I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling dose.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>See through the Potions and Emerald Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Update every other Monday</p><p>I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling dose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>STtPaEE CH 001: Getting Harry</p><p>The Marauders ran into the house in a panic rush, Prong's owl had found them screeching and trying to alert them. </p><p>Sirius saw the male body he was frozen, unmoving, it's golden brown eyes lifeless. </p><p>"PRONGS," he grabbed the body, shaking it with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to believe; he wanted James to start laughing like it was all a huge joke.</p><p> Remus ran up the stairs freezing, through a crack, he could see a body lying on the floor, not moving. Peter right behind him. </p><p>"Oh, God. No..." Slowly they opened the door there on the floor was Lily Potter. Remus dropped beside her, whimpering. Peter shaking, moved to the crib. </p><p>"R-Remus!" He whimpered, noticing the crib was empty. Someone had taken Sirius's Godson. Remus moved to him looking in. They heard a noise outside. </p><p>"Peter, we need to hide."</p><p>"No, you two leave. I will stay." Peter turned into Wormtail, hiding under the bed. Sirius ran up, and he nearly screamed when he saw Lily. Remus grabbed him, apparating away quickly. </p><p>Peter himself had stayed waiting for whoever it was to come in. Then he heard an old familiar male voice.</p><p>"So it's true. Poor James. "He walked upstairs, slowly coming to the room. Peter moved to see who. Dumbledore. He didn't seem sad or upset at all. </p><p>He seems to be checking, erasing spells from the place. "If only you two gave him to me the first time...maybe you would have stayed alive." he chuckled before leaving himself. </p><p>Peter waited for him to leave before running out the door when he got far enough away before apparating.</p><p>"Wormtail?" Sirius asked, "did you find anything?" Peter muttered Dumbledore's name before pacing.</p><p>"Dumbledore has Harry! Where could he have taken him?!" Sirius turned to Remus, who was brainstorming. There was a sound of light squeaks and chattering coming from the window of Remus's small cottage. They see the bat opening the window. Once it was inside, it changed to a familiar dark-haired Slytherin professor. </p><p>"Wings! Wait, why are you here?"</p><p>"To warn you. Sirius, you being framed as the murder." He stated</p><p>"Did you know?" Peter asked, his voice held no anger.</p><p>"No. Marvolo suspects Dumbledore may have noticed my….more friendly chats with James...is Lily dead too?"</p><p>"Yes. All that's left is Harry. We need to get him, but we don't know where he is." Severus' eyes widened at that. Thinking about it deeply, where could they take the boy the only other family he has is a muggle family.</p><p>"Padfoot with me. If we hurry, we can get him before whatever wards they could possibly use, and whatever guard they wanna set up is set." Severus gestured to Sirius to transform, taking a string from his own hair and transfigured it to be Sirius' collar. Before they teleported both him and Sirius to the opposite end of the lane hiding behind a house, he looked down. Sure enough, no lights he couldn't see. But he could hear someone talking in the distance. He waited. It felt like forever when Sirius's stolen bike was crashing and whining under the large half-giant, he felt Padfoot flinch. </p><p>"It's just a bike." He whispered. The dog glared at him. They watched as they put Harry on the doorstep. Once they finished and were gone, Severus swooped his robes billowing as he rushed in. The wards weren't up yet, Padfoot on his heels as he picked the boy up running back. He felt the outwards set up. They barely made it running quite a bit. </p><p>"Where are we going?! How did you know where to go?? How did you know they were going to have him here!?" Sirius turned from Padfoot, completely lost. They made their way up to a single tree on a hill. </p><p>"LUCIUS!!" Severus screamed at the tree. A minute later, the tree glowed gold. He shoved Sirius through before going himself. They were at Malfoy Manor. </p><p>"Answer me!!" Sirius snapped as Severus shoved him through the tree. He lost his footing falling on top of the white marble floors looking very cranky and very worried. </p><p>"Severus, what's going on?" Lucius eyed his cousin in law, Sirius looked confused.</p><p>"He's not going to answer. I have been asking questions since we got Harry." Sirius growled, getting up. "Can I at least have my godson?" Severus carefully handed the baby to Sirius, who calmed down. </p><p>"Now, explain my questions so we can get out of here."</p><p>"Leaving is the last thing you want to do." Severus snapped, glaring at Sirius.</p><p> "What is going on?!" Lucius hissed, "I woke up to open a childhood portal. I never thought I would have to open again."</p><p>"Lily Elenore Potter nee Evans and James Fleamont potter are dead." The glass hit the floor, making all three men lookup. Marvolo's red eyes glaring down. </p><p>"What," he whispered, walking down as Narcissa came out of where she was hiding, her eyes widen.</p><p>"Narcissa? What are you doing up, love?" Lucius noticed his wife</p><p>"You jerked when you woke." there was a cry in a room next to her. She quickly moved in, coming back out with Draco as Severus sighed.</p><p>"All I know is I overheard some Order of Phoenix members saying they were going to blame Sirius with the death of Lily and James Potter. To answer your questions, Sirius, if you don't remember, I AM ...was Lily's childhood friend; we would meet at that tree. Eventually, Petunia started following us around, bullying us. We linked the tree to Lucius' front door to getaway ...Abraxas had always thought Lily was my cousin and half-blood with how powerful she was. There was never any doubt, and we were very careful. Whoever killed them had to be a friend. They wouldn't have died otherwise."</p><p>"James ...his wand was in the front room...I didn't see Lily's….. Who would want to harm them."<br/>
Panic entered Lucius' face once more. "Remus? Peter?" </p><p>"There at Mauradur Cottage," Sirius whispered as Lucius looked to him then back.</p><p>"Sirius, call the other two here to the manor." Lucius had turned back to Black with a new fit of anger.</p><p>"Why they're fine there." </p><p>"No, they're not! My manor is far more protected than that shack you call home."</p><p>"Excuse you!? Mauradur Cottage was made to withhold the worst of the worse!" </p><p>"Yeah, if Lockhart was the Light leader!" Lucius snapped. "Call them here now! If we don't know why they are attacking James and Lily, likely that you could be next!" </p><p>"They are trying to frame you! Sirius, with their deaths as is. I still don't know why they're doing it. I will have to figure that out next time I'm at Hogwarts." </p><p>Narcissa had put Draco back to bed. Coming down, she took Harry. "Call them. Sirius Orin Black, if you try to bicker with me, I will wake my sister. Do you want to Fight Bella?" she watched his face pale. "I'm going to put Harry with Draco and stay with them. Get them over here." she walked back, stopping by Marvolo, who checked Harry over. </p><p>"Marking curse?" he noticed the bolt. "We need to see if we can get rid of that." </p><p>"Tomorrow there's far too much for one night." she carried the baby upsetting him next to her son, who moved a hand to the others. They didn't grab at each other in their sleep, but they felt the other's Presence as Narcissa guessed back down to make sure her cousin listened to her. When she noticed the Werewolf bow to her, she bowed back. </p><p>"Fenrir will be here tomorrow to warn you."</p><p>"Thank you…..I can't avoid him forever…" </p><p>"Yes, you can. We can run with Harry."</p><p>"Sirius."</p><p>"Or we could kill Fenrir us three against him."</p><p>"Peter, please. Both of you stop it. Sides I'm sure not many here would be two fawned of us killing him."</p><p>"I would be angry with that," Marvolo glared. "I happen to like my Were-wolves alive. Even if they avoid each other."</p><p>"Thank you, my lord." Remus smiled. "Good to know I won't be puppy chow if Fenrir gets angry with me." </p><p>"Off to bed, everyone," Marvolo ordered, turning to Severus. "If you have to leave, I understand. Just go to bed wherever you're staying."</p><p>"Yes, my lord. I have to go back to Hogwarts. Before the idiots realize, I'm not there. Lucius, may I use your office fireplace? I could say I was coming to see Narcissa and Draco while you were busy." </p><p>"Of course." Lucius nodded before going to fetch his wife. </p><p>"The children are fine, love, let us go to sleep," Lucius whispered as she petted both boy's heads gently. </p><p>"They ...there is so much they won't get now." Narcissa eyed Harry one last time before charming a music box to play as they leave.</p><p>"I know." Lucius took her hand, smiling. "We will have to help them raise him. I know James would want that. We will give them a place to hide."</p><p>"A stable place. Of course, the first four years will definitely need it."</p><p>Morning came far to slow for Sirius; Remus had charmed the door not to open for him or Peter. </p><p>"Sunrise. Moony, wake up, let us out," Peter poked the wolves' face. Moony groaned, hiding his face. </p><p>"Five more minutes."</p><p>"No, you said morning, Moony" Sirius turned into Padfoot, scratching at the door lightly.</p><p>"Guys, please, did you even sleep?" </p><p>"I did I don't know about Sirius." </p><p>"Sirius," Remus looked to Padfoot, who stared at the door, ignoring the question.</p><p>"Take it as a no." Remus got up, showering and shaving. </p><p>Remus sighed, unlocking the door; he watched as the two others scrambled out. Sirius was faster moving to the baby room. When he swung the door open, he froze. </p><p>"Ahhh, it's okay." The soft voice crackled slightly. Harry smiled up at the woman.</p><p>"Bellatrix, bring him here. We need to see if he's hungry." Narcissa smiled as Bellatrix walked overlooking over to the bottles of powder nutrients. </p><p>"Oh, Sirius. Is Harry allergic to anything?"</p><p>"N-no. "Sirius was tensed. "Can I have my Godson?"</p><p>"You need to go have breakfast."</p><p>"I'm taking my godson with me."</p><p>"I don't believe I stuttered." Bella turned around slowly, having pulled out her wand. "Go. Eat. I will feed Harry."</p><p>Sirius scrambled out, terrified of her. Peter not far behind. </p><p>"Now, what to feed you."</p><p>"Strawberries are his favorite. That and pumpkins." Remus had popped his head in after watching Sirius run like hell. </p><p>"Thank you, little Wolf," she smiled before a bottle of imitations Strawberry milk. Warming the bottle after adding milk, it came into a safe temperature. She fed it to Harry, who happily accepted it. Remus, of course, had walked off to breakfast where he heard Sirius complaining loudly to Peter and anyone who would listen.</p><p>"He's my Godson! I should be up there taking care of him!"</p><p>"You haven't even eaten today, how are you supposed to care for him?" Remus lightly scolded. </p><p>"I love how you two wanna take care of him. However, you need to take care of yourself first. Sirius"</p><p>"If it helps, Narcissa goes to bed with an alarm an hour before she has to feed Draco. It wakes me up for work, but she takes care of herself first, ordering food and taking a bath." Lucius said over his tea he had been watching Peter and Sirius since they sat down.</p><p>"Bella doesn't have a child. So to get to feed, Harry must be doing something."</p><p>"She was excited when Narcissa came and woke her up. "Rodolphus concerned Lucius' suspicion on the crazy witch.</p><p>"Maybe it's time you three think about kids."</p><p>"Maybe…."</p><p>"I don't know. I'm not good at watching Draco" Rabastan looks like he had accidentally stepped on his familiar's tail again. Said miniature dragon jumped into his shoulder at the thought of him. </p><p>"Hey, Hugo." Rabastan smiled as the dragon started to groom his hair purring.</p><p>"Where's Scamp." Rodolphus narrowed his eyes looked around his feet he turned to behind his chair there the little deep. The blue dragon sat as if waiting for a person to jump. Rodolphus sat back up, tapping his shoulder opposite of his brother. Scamp jumped up, purring quietly, nuzzling the other. </p><p>"We should get Harry a minidraco. "Sirius grinned, Remus did a hard glare.</p><p>"When he hits five, we can talk about getting an egg."</p><p>"But!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Aurara dose like Rumulus." Pointed out," she would carry for two years."</p><p>"You not impregnating my baby!" Remus roared.</p><p>"Oh come on, you're the Dom in the sheets, but you chose a female."</p><p>"She's my little princess."</p><p>"And my prince would treat her like a queen," Sirius teased. "Look, a minidraco is wonderful protection. The sooner we get an egg, the less chance Harry will be scared of them. Lucius, do you have one for Draco?"</p><p>"....plead the fifth."</p><p>"He snuck Alester into Winter's cage." Narcissa glared at her husband before sitting down again.</p><p>"Seriously, Lucius." Bella rolled her eyes.</p><p>"We would do the same with ours, wife. We wouldn't care which twin did it only that Dagger was pregnant." Rodolphus smirked, and his brother grinned, shaking his head.</p><p>"Ah, so you would risk sleeping on a couch just to give a child not old enough for one, baby dragon?" Rodolphus kept his smirk. </p><p>"It would be worth it." </p><p>"Have you seen the paper?" </p><p>BLACK KILLS BEST FRIEND JEALOUSY IS THE CAUSE.</p><p>Black kills his best friends, Lily and James Potter, all-cause he wanted Potter to himself. No one has seen or heard from Black since the killing, Likely on the run. In a quote from the minister.</p><p>"He can run, but he can't hide." </p><p>More info on page six.</p><p>"Oh, I can hide even if i don't want to," Sirius muttered.</p><p>That day Narcissa and Remus took Harry to see a private doctor. </p><p>"Yeah, normally, this would be removable... However, the bad news is he has it as a mental scar. You would have to do some serious work to get out all the trama this baby has had. What's his name again.</p><p>"Harry Potter."</p><p>"Ah, I assume he will become a regular patient like Draco?"</p><p>"Yes. only I will be paying more for you to come to our home as the kids get older." the two took Harry home </p><p>"Well?"</p><p>"It's a memory scar now. Meaning, he saw Lily's death. It's a permanent scar, and the doc says he's a healthy boy otherwise." </p><p>"So when do we leave?"<br/>
"Leave?"</p><p>"Yeah, go home."</p><p>"This is our home Sirius for the next five years. Or until we find who really did this."</p><p>"I have spies looking everywhere." Marvolo walked into their conversation. "Do your best to stay put."</p><p>"It was Dumbledore."</p><p>"Peter showed me his memory he was covering for someone else. Like I said, stay put, alright".</p><p>"Fine…." Sirius went up to the baby's room, gently petting Harry's cheek.</p><p>"I will protect you with my life," he muttered before going to his own room to cry. The bodies had to be stolen from the ministry of magic so that they could be given a proper goodbye.</p><p>"Anything."</p><p>"It's like you said Dumbledore covered for someone there is not a single name on either body." Bellatrix sighed in frustration.</p><p>"Maybe we need to make a list of their friends."</p><p>"Maybe." Marvolo pondered as he stood by the grave.</p><p>In the morning, Sirius took care of himself first, so Narcissa showed him how to feed Harry and how to hold him.</p><p>"You're getting it." Narcissa chuckles as Sirius burped him. </p><p>"You hear that Harry, I am getting better already. No scary Bella to feed you." he joked, watching Harry in his arms.</p><p>Slowly Narcissa let him help more and more as he learned to balance caring for himself and his Godson. Peter and Remus helped him wherever they could, warming up bottles while he shushed the crying child or helping him get a diaper changed.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>